


You know how to make me weak in the knees (When you pour yourself all over me)

by inevermetaphorididntlike



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Laser Tag, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevermetaphorididntlike/pseuds/inevermetaphorididntlike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alright, Commander. If you’re so positive that you’re going to beat me then let’s make a bet on it,” Clarke propositioned, a wicked grin gracing her lips. She knew that victory would be sweet. “Loser has to do whatever the winner says for the rest of the day,” she added. Clarke watched the way Lexa swallowed hard. She noticed how the brunette’s long fingers gripped the steering wheel tighter. </p><p>“Well,” Lexa began as she pulled into the arena’s parking lot. Once she parked the car she turned her head and looked at Clarke. Her eyes were growing darker and her lips were slightly parted. “I hope you’re prepared to lose, Clarke,” she finished. </p><p>-or-</p><p>The one where they play laser tag and Clarke stops at nothing to win. Based on this post: (http://yourethecommander.tumblr.com/post/138802665876/halleydoedog-take-me-laser-tagging-and-then)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You know how to make me weak in the knees (When you pour yourself all over me)

**Author's Note:**

> Song title comes from "Empty Heart" by Grace Potter.
> 
> This fic is based on this post: http://yourethecommander.tumblr.com/post/138802665876/halleydoedog-take-me-laser-tagging-and-then. 
> 
> I was just planning on there being a kiss but as you can see by the rating there is smut. This is my first sex scene so any feedback is appreciated. Also feel free to yell at me on tumblr at http://inevermetaphorididntlike.tumblr.com/
> 
> As always thanks for reading!

Lexa followed behind Bellamy as the group caravanned its’ way to the local laser tag arena. Clarke sat beside Lexa in the passenger seat, her left hand on the brunette’s thigh while her right tapped out a text.

“Raven’s already taking shit,” Clarke announced which earned a scoff from Lexa. Clarke titled her head to the side and smiled at her girlfriend.

“Raven is clearly underestimating my years of training in both martial arts and tactical firearm use. She stands no chance against my combat skills,” Lexa boasted confidently, her eyes still glued to the road. Clarke shifted a bit in her seat as a wide smirk began to spread across her lips.

“Are you staying you can beat Raven?” Clarke question, her eyebrow quirking in the process.

“Yes, Clarke. I will beat Raven and everyone else for that matter. I’ve had years of experience in combat similar to this,” Lexa stated. Clarke let out an airy chuckle which caused Lexa to divert her eyes from the road for a moment to look at her girlfriend. “Do you find that funny, Clarke?”

“I find it hilarious. I can’t wait to kick your ass,” Clarke smirked and patted Lexa’s thigh softly. The brunette let out a soft tut and turned her attention back to the road.

“I don’t doubt your ability, Clarke, but it will be no match for me,” Lexa declared, her head titled up in faux superiority. Clarke let out a loud laugh and shook her head.

“Alright, _Commander_. If you’re so positive that you’re going to beat me then let’s make a bet on it,” Clarke propositioned, a wicked grin gracing her lips. She knew that victory would be sweet. “Loser has to do whatever the winner says for the rest of the day,” she added. Clarke watched the way Lexa swallowed hard. She noticed how the brunette’s long fingers gripped the steering wheel tighter.

“Well,” Lexa began as she pulled into the arena’s parking lot. Once she parked the car she turned her head and looked at Clarke. Her eyes were growing darker and her lips were slightly parted. “I hope you’re prepared to lose, Clarke,” she finished. This time a smirk growing on her face. Clarke locked eyes with Lexa and slowly got closer to her girlfriend. The blonde’s eyes dipped down to Lexa’s lips then back up to green eyes. She brought her lips just centimeter’s away from Lexa’s.

“Don’t count on it, _sweetheart_ ,” Clarke teased and her hot breath tickled Lexa’s lips. Lexa stayed still, frozen in place, as Clarke pressed a quick peck to the brunette’s lips before getting out of the car. The sound of the door shutting rattled Lexa from her state of frozenness and she quickly got out of the car, following the rest of the group in.

After they had all paid the group made their way over to where the different colored vests and laser guns were. The chatter between the friends was quickly broken when Bellamy made an announcement.

“Okay, guys, no couples on the same team,” he ordered. Monty and Miller whined in protest. Clarke, on the other hand, shot Lexa a wicked smile as she grabbed a vest from the blue team’s side.

“Enjoy the smiling while you can, Clarke. You won’t be as happy when you lose,” Lexa jested with assurance. It earned a howl from Raven who placed a hand on Clarke’s shoulder.

“Are you gonna take her shit, Griff?” Raven quipped and laughed. Lexa tilted her head to the side as Clarke chuckled alongside the mechanic.

“Oh, don’t worry. The only person who will be losing is Lexa,” Clarke proclaimed, her eyes locked on to Lexa’s even though she was answering Raven. Lexa’s jaw clenched before turning on her heel. She made her way to the red team’s side and began to gear up.

Once everyone was on their respective sides, Lexa, Miller, Bellamy, Lincoln, and Anya on the red side, while Clarke, Octavia, Raven, Monty, and Monroe were on the blue, the worker went over the rules. Clarke ignored practically everything he said as she starred Lexa down from across the room.

“You’re going down,” the blonde mouthed silently which earned her a headshake from Lexa. Clarke blew her girlfriend a teasing kiss and smirked widely. As soon as the last rule was announced the teams ran into the arena on the respective sides.

The arena was three levels tall with multiple nooks and crannies to hide. Different walls and objects were spread throughout the main floor giving the players cover in the dark. As soon as the bell rang granting the players the permission to move Lexa sprinted off for the her vest.

While Lexa made her way to the top level Clarke quietly snuck around the first floor. Raven and Octavia were close behind her. The three knelled down behind a short wall and waited a moment to see if anyone would come their way. Sudden two red vest appeared.

“There!” Octavia called out. Bellamy and Lincoln’s vest both lit up and sounded off as the both received multiple shots from Clarke, Raven, and Octavia. “Suck it, Bell!” Octavia mocked and earned a high five from Raven as Bellamy and Lincoln ran off to the neutral zone.

“You ready to move, Clarke?” Raven asked and turned to her right, were Clarke had been seconds ago. She was greeted with an empty space and a knowing look from Octavia.

Clarke stealthily began to make her way up to the second level of the arena. She could hear light footsteps above her and grinned knowing that Lexa obviously took the high ground. She walked along the railing above the first level when she was spotted.

“Second floor!” Miller called out but before he could get a shot off Clarke landed a shot on his vest. Clarke could make out him cursing under his breath as he ran off. She quickly made her way up to the third level knowing that Miller had blown her cover.

When Lexa heard Miller announce that someone was on the second level she knew it was Clarke. The brunette found shelter in one of the back corners without haste. She listened carefully as she heard a noise come from her left. As she turned her head she saw a blue vest coming her way took a quick shot.

“Dammit,” Monty muttered as the tone sounded off and he slipped out of Lexa’s view. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming from the right. She narrowed her eyes and made out Clarke’s outline in the dim lighting.

“You’re in the open, Clarke. You have nowhere to go,” Lexa stated as she pointed the laser-gun at her girlfriend. Her finger hovered by the trigger as the blue vest got closer.

“You’re not so covered yourself, Lexa,” Clarke retorted, making Lexa suddenly aware of how much of her vest was uncovered. She clenched her jaw while Clarke defiantly walked closer to her. Lexa stayed still, finding herself paralyzed as Clarke was right in front of her. “You should have shot me when you had the chance,” Clarke whispered and gently pushed Lexa back into the corner. Lexa grunted softly when her back hit the wall and she dropped her laser-gun, letting it hang on her side. Clarke could barely make out Lexa’s eyes but the brunette’s breathing gave her away as a choppy exhaled left her lips. Clarke slowly ran a hand over Lexa’s shoulder and neck, resting on her girlfriend’s cheek.

“What are you doing, Clarke?” Lexa asked in a shaky breath, her voice giving her away. Clarke brought her face closer to Lexa’s until their lips were barely brushing against each other’s.

“Kissing my girlfriend,” Clarke answered, her breath ghosting over Lexa’s lips. Without another word Clarke pressed her lips against Lexa’s. The kiss was slow yet heated. Lexa’s arm’s wrapped around Clarke’s hips and she pulled the blonde’s body closer her. Clarke responded by bringing her hand up to Lexa’s neck and tangled into brunette locks. She gave a soft tug and smirked into the kiss when Lexa let out a soft moan. Clarke brushed her tongue against her girlfriend’s lips and was instantly granted permission. As their tongue’s battled for dominance Lexa brought her hands down to Clarke’s ass. With that Clarke broke the kiss in favor to deliver a gentle nip to Lexa’s bottom lip. The brunette let out a quiet squeak at the nip and Clarke could only grin as she kissed along Lexa’s jaw.

“Clarke,” Lexa breathed out at the feeling of soft lips pressing against her neck.

“Hmm,” Clarke hummed out and as she kissed down her girlfriend’s neck. She moved to her girlfriend’s collarbone and removed her hand from dark curls in order to move away the material of Lexa’s shirt. Without hesitation Clarke sank her teeth into the skin of Lexa’s collarbone. She sucked hard on the skin she found there, fully knowing it would leave a mark later. While she worked on Lexa’s collarbone she could feel strong hands begin to grip her ass hard.

“Fuck,” Lexa’s moaned out and titled her head to the side giving Clarke more room to work on her collarbone. Her hips began to grind into Clarke’s and she knew that any restraint she may have had was long gone. Clarke released Lexa’s collarbone and kissed back up her girlfriend’s neck to her lips. The hand that was once holding Lexa’s shirt back let go over the material and began to make its way down the front of Lexa’s body.

“Do you want this?” Clarke husked against Lexa’s lips. All Lexa could do was nod which earned a low chuckle from Clarke. The blonde’s hand slowly snaked lower and lower until finger tips toyed with button of Lexa’s jeans. Despite the dark, Clarke could make out how clouded and desperate Lexa’s eyes were. She made quick work of the button and zipper. Her hand sank into Lexa’s pants and cupped her girlfriend through her underwear. Clarke could feel how wet Lexa was through the material and it drew a small moan from her lips. “You’re so wet, Lex,” Clarke breathed out then pressed a hard kiss against Lexa’s lips. The kiss was heated and passionate, causing both Lexa and Clarke to groan against one another’s lips. Without wasting another second Clarke dipped her hand into Lexa’s underwear and moaned at the wetness she was met with. Her fingers ran through Lexa’s wet folds causing the brunette to break the kiss and throw her head back.

“Clarke,” she cried out, her hips slowly rolling into her girlfriend’s hand.

“Shh,” Clarke whispered and brought her fingers up to Lexa’s clit. She began to make soft, slow circles around the sensitive bud. Lexa bowed her head down and brought her mouth to Clarke’s shoulder, muffing her moans. Clarke pressed hard and hot kisses against Lexa's neck as she increased her speed. Soon slow circles turned into quick circles. She pressed harder as she rubbed Lexa’s clit quickly. It didn’t take long for Lexa to lose control of her hips. They jerked uncontrollable into Clarke’s hand as she felt herself close to the edge.

“Clarke,” she moaned into the material of the blonde’s sweatshirt. Without warning Clarke moved her fingers from Lexa’s clit to her girlfriend’s center. She entered her with two fingers and began to thrust up, curling at the spot she knew would cause Lexa to lose it. With three fast and hard pumps Lexa’s hands dug into Clarke’s ass as she came hard. Her hips buckled wildly, her teeth bit down on Clarke’s sweatshirt, her legs began to shake, and her walls clenched down on her girlfriend’s fingers.

“I got you, Lexa,” Clarke whispered into Lexa’s ear and pressed soft kisses to the skin below. She slowly worked Lexa down from her orgasm until the brunette’s legs steadied again. Lexa’s arms slowly moved up to Clarke’s shoulders as she pressed harder into the wall, letting it hold her weight. Clarke carefully removed her hand then zippered and buttoned up Lexa’s jeans. With a glimmer in her eyes Clarke offered her to Lexa which the brunette gratefully excepted. Lexa’s lips wrapped around Clarke’s fingers as she cleaned herself off of her girlfriend’s hand. Once Clarke was clean Lexa pressed a sweet and soft kiss to the blonde’s lips.

“I love you, Clarke,” Lexa whispered between gentle kisses. She used her hands to pull Clarke body closer to her and pulled her head away to rest their foreheads together. Clarke looked deeply into Lexa’s eyes as a sinister grin began to grace her lips.

“I love you but I can’t wait for you to be my bitch tonight,” Clarke smirked and pressed the trigger on her laser-gun causing Lexa’s vest to light up and give off a tone. Lexa looked at Clarke in shock, her mouth hanging open. Clarke pecked Lexa’s cheek before shrugging her shoulders and backing away from her girlfriend. “How about those combat skills, _sweetheart_!” Clarke mocked and turned quickly. Lexa watched stunned as her girlfriend ran across the level and disappeared out of sight.

Needless to say Lexa was both terrified and turned on as the thought of later that night crossed her mind.


End file.
